Of all the clubs used by golfers during a round: drivers, irons, wedges, hybrids and putters; the putter is the club that is used the most. In one Industry study, putting accounting for over 43 percent of the average golfer's strokes during a round of golf. See Science and Golf, Proceedings of the World Scientific Congress of Golf, “An Analysis of Eye and Club Face Alignment at Address in Putting” by James MacKay, OnePutt Enterprises, Inc. Accordingly, the putter is the most often used club in most golfer's bags.
Teaching professionals generally say that the best way to improve a golfer's score is to improve his or her short game, and the best way to improve a golfer's short game is to improve his or her putting. Putting well requires a putting stroke that is repeatable and consistent. The putting stroke may seem like the simplest swing in golf to perform, but many golfers struggle to perform the task consistently and successfully. Generally accepted putting practice calls for the golfer to position his or her eyes directly over the line of the putt (the aim line) and slightly behind the ball to maximize the golfer's ability to contact the golf ball cleanly and accurately. When a golfer's eyes are directly over the line of the putt, the resulting alignment angle is 0 degrees. Increasing the consistency of the golfer's eye position over the intended target line increases the likelihood that the putter will roll more putts on line and yield a higher percentage of holed putts. However, if a golfer places his or her eyes inside or outside of the aim line of putt, undesirable alignment angles result, which can lead to pushed or pulled putts. The failure of a putter to consistently align his or her eyes over the target line leads to difficulty in hitting puts on a consistent line, and therefore adds more strokes to a golfer's round due to failed putt attempts. Such incorrect alignment is common for many golfers and not easy to self-diagnose. Many golfers do not realize that their alignment angle is off target until a teaching professional or experienced golfer identifies the alignment flaw.
Existing putters typically include some form of a sight line on the upper surface of the putter for assisting the alignment of the strike surface of the putter with the golf ball. Sightlines vary in length, width, shape and style, but typically do not assist a golfer in properly aligning his or her eyes over the putter and the target line of the putt. Further, many existing putters provide poor weight distribution which can lead to inadvertent and undesirable shifting or misalignment of the strike face of the putter during the putting stroke, which can also lead to missed putts and/or pushed or pulled putts.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a golf putter that provides the golfer with an alignment aid to assist the golfer in aligning his or her eyes over the putter and the target line of the putt. It would be beneficial to provide a putter that enables a golfer to properly position his or her eyes over the putter and the target line of the ball without requiring instruction and guidance from a teaching professional or other experienced golfers. What is also needed is a putter that includes an alignment aid for assisting in proper alignment and an optimal weight distribution to reduce the likelihood of a golfer inadvertently shifting or moving the strike face of the putter during the putt stroke. Further, a continuing need also exists to produce a putter with an improved, engaging aesthetic.